Engaña a tu novio
by Darck Raven
Summary: Raven se llevo una sorpresa al enterarse que su vida esta vacia y que la pasion con Chico Bestia esta muerta , pero ahora su nuevo amor esta floreciendo como por arte de magia , sin embargo debido a su fidelidad no puede alejarse de su novio por eso es mejor engañarlo a sus espaldas sin que se de cuenta Bokc vs BB , Rave x Bock , Rae x BB


**Cuando la mentira es la verdad**

Han pasado semanas desde aquel raro encuentro , Raven quien siempre estaba atada a sus deberes y obligaciones sintió que su cabeza fallaba pero su corazón acelerado no resistió aquel tierno abrazo que se rindió a la suavidad de la piel de si misma , Con los trajes hecho pedazos después de la batalla contra la Legión ; Los dos se miraron a los ojos y con un tierno beso se sellaron mientras que la tierra era curada con las llamas puras del dios del poder infinito quien logro destruir a la Legión con ayuda de los Titanes , Mientras todos los héroes se ponían de pie ellos dos se separaron lentamente mientras los héroes se ponían de pie , con gracia el dios de ojos dorados logro reconstruir la ciudad que se había destruido en la batalla pero sin saberlo .

Al pasar los minutos Chico Bestia deseaba volver a besar a su amada hechicera pero ella por alguna razón se negaba a complacerlo lo que no le extraño ya que ella era muy reservada

\- Rae ¿ por que no quieres estar cerca de mi ? - Chico Bestia vio como Raven parecía algo deprimida y confusa - ¿ Te encuentras bien amor ? -

Raven se abrazo al brazo del joven de piel verde sin que el se diera cuenta ella solo veía al dios de cabellera blanca que estaba de pie cargando a su mejor amigo en su hombro , ella por alguna razón sentia como su corazon latia a gran velocidad al ver esa seguridad que tenia al pelear y su cuerpo de un dios

\- Hey Raven ¿ te encuentras bien ? - Chico Bestia vio que ella tenia su mano en el pecho pero no sospecho nada , cuando llegaron a la torre y como era de costumbre comenzaron a celebrar con los Titanes del este , pero habia algo extraño en la fiesta Raven estaba presente - ¿ Quieres bailar ? - Chico Bestia le trajo una copa a la joven de cabellos violetas pero ella no la acepto

\- ¿ Sabias que el alcohol te hace daño ? - Raven estaba deprimida pero veía como Bock'sarha bailaba con Starfire , Robin llego con una sonrisa y el dios se inclina con los brazos abiertos dejando a la pareja nueva , Starfire le dedico una sonrisa a su " Hermano mayor " y el le devolvió la sonrisa para que ellos se abracen y comiencen a bailar lentamente , el dios salio a la afuera de la torre pero Jinx lo detuvo lo que provoco los celos de Kid Flash , Raven coloco su mano en el sujetador de su capa y con paso tembloroso camino hasta el dios de cabellera blanca - Hola - Saludo con una voz a medio temblar - Amm Bock , lo que ... amm yo ... - El dios coloco suavemente su dedo en los labios de la hechicera y con una delicadeza de una rosa la tomo suavemente de la mano y con atracción la atrajo a su cuerpo y con su brazo al rededor de su cadera comenzó a bailar lentamente con la joven - Vaya yo... No pensé que alguien fuera tan suave ...- Antes de seguir hablando sintió los labios de un dios en los suyos para cerrar los ojos y disfrutar

\- Jamas te niegues a nada Raven - El dios de ojos dorados la inclina y la tomo de la pierna , Raven estaba confundida en su mente pero cuando el dios acerco sus manos a su rodilla , las lamparas , las bocinas y los cristales de la torre explotaron dejando a todos en la oscuridad - Jamas vuelvas a hacer eso ¿ ok ? -

La Azarathiana acento con la cabeza para ver a Chico Bestia esperando a su novia que llegaba - Bueno , la fiesta duro mucho ¿ no crees ? -

\- Vamos Raven , solo se vive una vez - Chico Bestia jalo a Raven de la mano y la forzó a bailar pero ella no se resistió pero lo raro es que la música se detuvo por la explosión del equipo pero Cyborg proporcionaba la musica con su cuerpo - Wow , no tiene corazón pero si tiene AM y FM - El sarcasmo no falto pero cuando la fiesta dejo de sonar decidieron ir a dormir pero como siempre el dios salio sorteado para limpiar la torre pero el jamas toco la basura por que sus poderes lo hacían por el - No te vayas a romper las cutículas - Raven apretó el vaso de plástico y lo arrojo a la basura

\- Lo siento , no todos fuimos concebidos con la habilidad de cumplir su trabajo como mortales - El dios se levanto y coloco sus manos hacia la vista de Raven para que ella lo viera a los ojos pero cuando lo hizo sintió el palpitar de su corazón mas fuerte , la joven sin saberlo se acercaba lentamente a los labios del dios de ojos dorados quien la abrazaba mientras que su cuerpo comenzaba a calentar a medida que el dios la abrazaba - Raven ¿ por que tiemblas ? -

\- Quizás sea solo por el frió - Raven se aferro mas al dios de ojos dorados - Necesito algo cálido ahora conmigo - Raven lo abrazo mas y mientras intercambiaban alientos los dos se deslizaron al cuarto de la hechicera para poder tener un tiempo a solas , Raven se lanzo sobre el dios y con sus besos bajo a su pecho para inundarlo mientras el dios le acariciaba la cabellera - Jamas me había pasado esto , nunca -

Los dos se besaron con gran ardor mientras que el leotardo de Raven era lentamente desprendido de su cuerpo suavemente hasta revelar sus pechos que ardían con el calor de la pasión , los dos entrelazados sin sus vestimentas en la cama de sabanas suaves mientras que la virginidad de Raven era robada por un dios , la hechicera estaba tan perdida en el éxtasis que no dejaba de pensar en romper la regla de las centinelas , cuando la noche estaba por acabar , ella recién termino con su descarga de lujuria y cayo rendida en los brazos de su amante para darse cuenta de que cometió la traición mas grande pero en su cuerpo y su corazón no le importaba , solo el corazón sabia lo que ella queria

**Continuara**


End file.
